Metamorphosis
by LadyPaige
Summary: Jet was never killed but the monster inside of him is growing. Is he a psychopath? Can he change? Could he ever look at Li the same way again knowing who he really is? Most of all can Zuko help Jet find his parent's killers. The Rough Rhinos.
1. Days Of War

Jet's mind became clear. His eyes gave a squint at the bitter orders Long Feng gave him, Jet span his body around and threw one of his Shuang Gou towards the leader of the Dai Li. The man simply slid to the side, his long black braid swung almost carelessly through the dank air. His fist shot forward commanding the dark earth in front of him to move. It all seemed to happen so quickly, yet to Jet everything was slow almost like time itself was taunting him with his incoming doom. The earth shouldn't have been able to move that freely but it did. A shark of earth forced the earth around it away, pushing the path to it's sides, the waves of earth fell back into the crevasse but the shark was already gone. With speed and the ease in which it made it's way thought the waves the shark was unbelievable powerful as it short through the earth ready to beat the air from Jet's lungs. Jet could only watch in terror but then the jaws of death did stop just before it hit him.

A strip of white light had appeared just as Long Feng lifted his fist, it flew threw the air no waves to slow it down, it's body was streamline. A dove it must have been, for it put Jet to peace. It gave him the hope that his life was to be saved, that the dove could use it power to lull the shark. However a dove it was not but a sword. One half of a dual sword in fact, nor did it lull. Instead it would penetrate. Penetrate the neck of Long Feng. Slicing through the throat, dark crimson blood burst from the carotid artery like the water from a white stone fountain, the blood would stain his gradually growing pale skin making it stand out that much more. The weigh of the instantly lifeless head fell back, stretching and ripping the skin around the bloody wound but once the weaken skin was taken from it's once strong hold the rest of the skin was strong enough to not let the neck stretch any further. The head kept going back pulling the body off balance. The soulless shell fell back, being only inches from the wall the skull did not make much of a sound as it and the wall came together. Seconds after his back hit the cave wall, then the legs gave out falling to the ground. Motionless as he fell, unresponsive as he hit the floor backside stuck in the air from the way he had fallen. Eyes still green emeralds of anger with a smirk from the knowledge that he would have the last laugh by killing the freedom fighter. The group fell silent, eyes stuck on the unfortunately oh so familiar sight.

Appearing from the darkness was a figure, broad chest with little muscle to be seen but this was most likely due to the fact he was head to toe in black minus the mask. The mask was a light blue and white, with the face of a smiling demon. Passing the corpse he made his way to the far wall and took hold of his half a sword of which the smooth yet sharp blade was dripping with blood. He gave it a light wiggle to see how bad it was stuck in before yanking it out with one swift tug, pulling the blade away from him as he did so as to not stain himself with blood. The blade made a toe curling sharp squeal as it was taken from the rock.

Aang was watching the blue spirit unable to think of anything to say but finally he said "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Almost everyone else in the room stared at Aang with eyes full of confusion. Mouths hung open.

The figure just gave a light wave with his sword-less hand and made his way into another dark tunnel waving the others towards him. Aang gave chase as soon as, the others were less willing but did follow. Aang, Toph, Smellerbee and Longshot gave a glace to Long Feng. Sokka and Katara tapped their index and middle finger to their heart twice, a symbol in some water tribes meaning to wish a safe journey to the spirit world. Jet took one last look at Long Feng, he could not care. How he would look at death sometimes made Jet wonder what he had become. He felt no guilt for when he had to kill in fact he felt a rush, a thrill. What had the war done to him?

Even the man with the mask had a look but thinking about it, it was the only way to save Jet, he had no time to do anything else and he could not risk just wounding him, he would just continue his onslaught. Being able to at least bury him would have been nice but they did not have time.

Light shun from the end of the tunnel and the smell of the lake Laogai was getting stronger. The group ran faster. Finally reaching the end Sokka held out his arms as if hugging the air itself, he took a few deep breaths, a smile on his face. However his moment on cloud nine fell through when he saw why nobody else was not celebrating. Dai Li agents to the left of them and Dai Li agents to the right. They were even on the wall over the entrance to the cave they had just been in. They had fallen right in to a trap. The Dai Li agents to the left and right made the earth they stood on into walls over ten foot high. They were well and truly surrounded. Smiling to himself although no one could see, the blue spirit gave his bloody sword a tilt, having had not put it away yet, he intended to clean it first, the sword shun a little light and a second later Appa flew in.

"Appa!" His voice was loud and full of happiness as the creacher tore down the walls.

After the group had each given Appa a warm welcoming, even the freedom fighters gave the beast a hug or two, the teams got on to the beast and rode into the sky, Aang leading it. The silence was strong, till Jet made a comment "This city is insane."

"Tell me about it." Sokka slid from a sitting position to laying on his back, pointing out his lack of energy.

The blue spirit just gave a nod, a smile also for Sokka's antics.

"Thanks by the way." Jet gave the blue spirit a friendly smile "I would have been a goner if you never showed up." being as Jet was sitting right next to the guy, with the limited space, he slid a arm around the other's shoulders and gave a little hug.

"We all would have been." Katara added.

The blue spirit gave a nod, a sigh, he took hold of Jet's arm and removed it and then held his left hand to hold the mask to his face while the other untied the ribbon that held the mask on.

Aang saw this from the corner of his eyes "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"It's not the best idea in the world and with his reputation." Toph added tilting her head towards Jet, Toph was thankful for how much mud and dirt people at dragged into Appa's saddle, she really wanted to see how this would play down.

For a moment the blue spirit did stop, not from what they had said but to wonder how the earth bender knew who he was. Once the knot was undone he put both hands of the side of the mask and pulled it off and turned to look at the leader of the freedom fighters "Jet." he gave a nod in greeting.


	2. Change or Die

Okay, I will not be continuing this story because I have kind of lost interest even though I had a whole story line planned. Anyway I thought that I shoud add the beginning of the chapter I never finished because I'm proud of this piece of writing.

READ - Being that I will not be continuing this I do not care nor will I read ANY comments on spelling, grammer or anything else that would make me feel bad.

* * *

><p>All was quiet. The air was still. No one moved. No one spoke. Rays from the blazing lava star in the sky did dim. Everyone and everything was waiting, waiting for what Jet would do. His serpent shaped brows had risen and his eyes were filled with a indescribable passion but there was darkness in those eyes, only slightly but it was there, the dark being inside. Screaming to come out to play. Desperately trying to claw it's way out, to snap the bones of his ribcage like they were twigs, slice through his skin to rip skin and muscle from the bone's of the fire bender. Laugh as he screamed and stare him in his evil scorching golden eyes as he whimpered and begged it to stop with a voice bare of sound from the pain he was in, only squeaks would discharge from his throat, that and the thick red liquid that would stain his lips concealing the fading as the life force would drain from his broken body. Blood would squirt from his torn veins in the rhythm of his dieing heart.<p>

Zuko waited. A light breeze made his dark brown locks dance in front of his face. He watched the freedom fighter's eyes darken but he had no idea what to expect. Would Jet punch him? Would be push him off the bison? A small part of Zuko said no, the same part of him that did not flinch as Jet grabbed hold of his neck and pushed him down. Jet did not cut off the prince's air but did apply an uncomfortable pressure to his wide pipe making breathing somewhat difficult but workable. Zuko did not attend to fire bend, getting Jet to trust him as fire nation was hard enough with being able to bend as well however if Jet were to try to kill him Zuko would not hold back on his onslaught. What was the plan then? Simple, first step was to let Jet expel his anger, sit, in this case lie still as not to anger him further and if all went well and the others did not interfere, Zuko would be able to make his case. If he could have changed anything about this plan it would have been to tell everyone about his case before he told Jet who he was. It would have saved a lot of time and possibly reasoning but Jet would have noticed whose voice it was pretty quickly.

"Jet!" Smellerbee squawked at the leader "What are you doing!"

Jet tightened his grip expressing his annoyance with her ignorance through his hands. Zuko winced, whether it was from the pressure on his wide pipe or the girl's suddenly shrill voice he did not know.


End file.
